Rigby
Rigby is a discontinued animatronic who never actually works. As most of the time, Rigby is just sleeping in his home and only comes out in night. At this point, Rigby will act like other Animatronics does. Appearance Rigby, unlike the others, looked tattered and has many parts missing. Unknown what cause him to be like this. Rigby's elbow is missing, having his chest shredded along with his tail. In the same point, Rigby has sharp teeth and claws. Although the teeth can be seen commonly, the claws, however, cannot be seen very commonly. But as a raccoon, he has an appearance of his real species. Rigby wears an orange shirt and red pants and seemly barefoot. Locations Rigby's locations is fixed like Piglet. But, he is the only animatronic who actually hides, and what causes this is unclear. He first hides behind the Stone Place. Then, his face can be shown as he starts crawling out of the stone place. Later, he will begin to have his full body(excluding his tail) visible. However, if he is aggressive because the player viewed him too much or viewed him too less, he will sprint towards the player, as can be viewed in the Hallway. Behavior Rigby has an unique behavior. Rigby has these phrases(including when he attacks): #In this point, Rigby is completely behind the stone place. #Rigby will have only have his face visible, as his body is still behind the stone place. #Rigby is now having his body visible as he crawls even out of the stone place, except for his tattered tail. Also, the player must make sure he stays there as they make a balance between "too much" or "too little". #Rigby is now leaving the stone place, and now begins to sprint towards the player's position. This moment, the player must have the left door close, or shut the door down immediately, otherwise, he will attack the player. #In the same moment after Rigby left the Stone Place, Do Not check the hallway unless the left door is closed. Also, checking the hallway watching his sprint will only make him attack much quicker. #If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Rigby will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Stone Place (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Rigby bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Rigby will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Also, when Rigby attacks, he is the only animatronic who attacks the player without screaming in the player's face and letting the background shaking. In the same time, he can even attack when the monitor is up. Trivia *Rigby, however, does munch in the air when he is sprinting. *He is the most tattered animatronic. *Like SpongeBob and Mordecai, he approaches the left door. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:FNaP